Harry Potter and the Ring of Destiny
by hopesdagger
Summary: theres new students at hogwarts this year...one of them has encounterd voldemort and survived, whats her secret?


It was a rainy night; rain drops belted down from the skies and hit the ground so hard that it caused mud to fly up into the air. Lightning was striking and thunder was rolling, that however, didn't stop the welcoming ceremony that was being held in the great hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rumors had been flying around all day about the new first years; a rumor that two new girls would be joining the fifth years was also making its way around.

"I don't think it's possible" explained Hermione

"It could be Hermione" replied Ron

"Don't be silly Ron" said Hermione "Dumbledore would not take students in five years late! Imagine how far behind those girls would be, no I think that someone on the Hogwarts Express just got bored and made that up"

"Then explain the locked carriage" said Ron

"What locked carriage?" asked Hermione

"There was a locked carriage at the end of the train" replied Ron

"Oh nonsense Ron" snapped Hermione

"No really there was!" replied Ron "Even ask Harry!"

Hermione looked over to Harry who was staring out the window trying to stay out of yet another one of Ron and Hermione's arguments.

"Harry?" asked Hermione

"Yes there was a locked carriage" said Harry, he looked up at Hermione and saw the anger burning from her eyes.

"But im sure there wasn't two new students in there" he quickly added, he looked at Ron quickly. Ron's jaw had hit the floor.

"Chicken" whispered Ron to Harry

"Attention students!" boomed a voice. All the students looked up and saw Dumbledore standing behind a gold stand, next to him, was a pedestal with the well known sorting hat happily sitting on it.

"I don't understand" whispered Hermione "We already did the sorting ritual…"

"Maybe there really are two new students" said Ginny

"Students of Hogwarts!" began Dumbledore "There is, but one more announcement I have to make. I understand that there are rumors about two new students that will be joining the fifth years, this is true."

The students immediately began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore "I would like you to welcome Kaylee Denson (you) and Jaelie Larson (me)"

The doors to the great hall opened, Professor McGonagall began walking up the centre aisle. She was followed by two girls dressed in black robes. The first girl (you) had light blonde hair that was slightly wavy and light blue eyes. All the Slytherin boys cheered and whistled as she walked past. The second girl had straight dark brown hair and dark eyes to match. Harry couldn't help but think she was rather pretty. Ron nearly fell off his chair at the sight of the blonde girl; he stared at her the whole time she was walking down the aisle.

"Snap out of it Ron!" said Hermione trying to wake Ron from his daydream, Ron however didn't budge.

"Honestly!" snapped Hermione "Is she really all that pretty?"

Harry shrugged.

"For Ron's sake I hope she's not in Gryffindor" said Hermione as she watched McGonagall place the sorting hat on the blonde girl's head.

"Hmm…" began the sorting hat "Kaylee Denson am I right?"

Kaylee nodded.

"Yes much knowledge I sense here, but much courage I sense also…I think you belong in….SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin's whistled and cheered; Ron slumped in his chair and sulked as Kaylee walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Kaylee!" called a blonde boy "Come and sit here"

"Thank you" said Kaylee happily as she took a seat.

"Im Draco Malfoy"

"Yes ive heard much about you" replied Kaylee

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle" introduced Draco

Kaylee smiled at both boys and then turned to watch Jaelie get sorted into a house. The hat was placed on Jaelie's head.

"Much power I sense in this one" began the sorting hat "And much wisdom… I think you will do well in…GRYFINDORE!"  
The Gryffindor table clapped and welcomed their new student.

"Well I suppose we better make friends" said Hermione "She is in our year level after all, Jaelie! Come sit here"

Jaelie took a seat next to Hermione.

"Hello" she said "Im Jaelie"

"Im Hermione" began Hermione "This is Ron and this is Harry"

"Nice to meet you both" said Jaelie

Harry smiled then looked at Ron who was still sulking over Kaylee.

"Honestly Ron get over it!" snapped Hermione

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jaelie

"He's got a crush on the other new girl Kaylee" snickered Hermione

"Oh I can introduce you to her if you like" said Jaelie

Ron immediately jumped up.

"You know her?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"Of course I do" replied Jaelie "I will introduce you two tomorrow"

"Oh don't encourage him" said Hermione

"Why not?" asked Jaelie "He obviously likes the girl, why not introduce them"

"Yeah shut up Hermione" said Ron

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well it's all right for you" began Ron "You've got Viktor Krum, Me and Harry have each other and no offence mate…that's a little sad"

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and a small blonde boy stood smiling holding a camera.

"Collin a little warning would be nice" said Ron

"Sorry!" said Collin eagerly

"Harry" said Hermione noticing Harry's silence "Are you alright"

"Yes im fine" replied Harry

"You're rather quiet" said Hermione

"Oh Im just tired from the trip" replied Harry

"Well it's off the bed for you then, im rather tired myself so I might join you" said Hermione "I'll have to stop by the owl-post before heading the dormitory soon; I have to reply to Viktor's letter."

"Ok" said Harry standing up

"And for heavens sake make sure you and Ron are both up on time tomorrow morning" said Hermione "You have to select your classes with McGonagall"

"Right" said Harry "Come on Ron lets go to bed"

Ron didn't hear Harry, he was watching Kaylee sitting at the Slytherin table laughing and talking with Draco Malfoy.

"Ron!" said Harry, Harry hit Ron in the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for!" snapped Ron

"Let's go" said Harry

"I'll be up in a minuet" said Ron turning back to the Slytherin table.

"Right" said Harry leaving the great hall.

"Harry wait!" called Jaelie "I'll go with you"

"Oh ok" said Harry going slightly red. Harry and Jaelie barely spoke a word to each other the entire way to the Gryffindor common room. It was only when Jaelie spotted the notice bored with the words 'Quiditch tryouts' on it that they began to speak.

"Oh wow Quiditch!" said Jaelie running up to the bored "And look! There looking for a new chaser! I am so going to trial!"

"I can help you out if you like" said Harry unaware of what he just said.

"Oh are you sure?" asked Jaelie "Im sure you've got lots of class things you need to be doing"

"Its no problem" said Harry still not knowing what he was doing, why he was feeling the need to be alone with this girl, he had known her for at least five minuets! "Im on the team so I can give you some tips and stuff"

"Oh Harry that would be great!" said Jaelie happily, she gave Harry a slight hug and then began to run upstairs.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" called Harry quickly, Jaelie quickly turned around.

"Yes definitely" she said smiling


End file.
